Janice
Janice is the main guitarist of The Electric Mayhem. She also portrays Nurse Janice in Veterinarian's Hospital, and appears in various other sketches, frequently as a chorus member. She is occasionally seen in the orchestra during season 5 of the show. She also has a very close relationship with the Electric Mayhem's bass guitarist, Floyd Pepper (although, in season 1 of The Muppet Show, she's involved with Zoot). In addition to the guitar, Janice has also played the tambourine with the Mayhem, and the trumpet or trombone with the orchestra. In personality, Janice is generally laid-back, noted for her Valley girl "Fer sure" and "Rully" dialogue and behavior (such as tanning herself in The Great Muppet Caper). Twice in the Muppet movies, when caught short during a loud and confusing group discussion, Janice has inadvertently revealed her attitudes towards nudity. In The Great Muppet Caper, she's interrupted while justifying a willingness to walk along the beach naked to her mother, while in The Muppets Take Manhattan, she claims that she doesn't pose naked, "even if it is artistic." Janice also has an affinity for baking, at least during the holidays: in A Muppet Family Christmas, she makes Christmas cookies that are eaten by Cookie Monster, while she brings cupcakes to the party in A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa. Janice was originally performed by Fran Brill in The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence pilot in 1975, and in the first set of Muppet Meeting Films. Eren Ozker performed Janice in the first season of The Muppet Show. Richard Hunt took over the character in season 2, and gave Janice her familiar Valley girl voice and attitude. Hunt performed this character until his health deteriorated, which eventually lead to his death. She then became a non speaking Muppet. In 2002 Brian Henson voiced both her and Scooter twice. In Muppet Race Mania Matt Vogel voiced her (and Scooter) and in The Muppets' Wizard of Oz, Tyler Bunch performed her. David Rudman has now taken over for both her and Scooter. Michael Frith's original sketch of the character indicates that she was intended to be a male character, a takeoff on Mick Jagger's emaciated frame. Her name is probably a reference to Janis Joplin. However, in her final form as built by Bonnie Erickson, she bears very little resemblance to either Jagger or Joplin. Casting history 'Main Performers' *'Fran Brill': The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence (1975), Muppet Meeting Films (1976) *'Eren Ozker': The Muppet Show Season 1 (1976 - 1977) *'Richard Hunt': The Muppet Show Season 2 (1977) - Muppets On Location: Days of Swine and Roses (1991) *'Matt Vogel' - Muppet Race Mania (2000) *'Brian Henson' - It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie and Muppet Party Cruise (2002 - 2003) *'Tyler Bunch': The Muppets' Wizard of Oz (2005) *'David Rudman': Studio DC: Almost Live (2008) - present 'Alternate Performers' *John Lovelady - Julie Andrews: My Favorite Things (1975) Filmography *''The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence'' *''Muppet Meeting Films'' *''The Muppet Show'' **''see Muppet Show Episodes That Didn't Feature Main Characters'' *''The Muppets Go Hollywood'' *''The Muppet Movie'' *''The Tonight Show'' *''A Christmas Together'' *''The Muppets Go to the Movies'' *''The Great Muppet Caper'' *''Rocky Mountain Holiday'' *''The Fantastic Miss Piggy Show'' *''The Muppets Take Manhattan'' *''Little Muppet Monsters'' **Opening **Episodes: **102 *''The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years'' *''A Muppet Family Christmas'' *''The Muppets at Walt Disney World'' *''The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson'' *''Muppet*Vision 3D'' *''The Muppet Christmas Carol'' *''Muppet Treasure Island'' *''Muppets Tonight'' **episode 101 *''Muppets from Space'' *''Muppet RaceMania'' *''It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie'' *''Muppet Party Cruise'' *''The Muppets' Wizard of Oz'' *''Canteen Commercial'' *''Studio DC: Almost Live'' *''A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa'' *Virmup **"Bohemian Rhapsody" *Christmas in Rockefeller Center *"The Muppet Show Theme music video" *''The Muppets'' Live appearances *''The Muppet Show On Tour'' *''The Muppet Show on Tour: 2nd Edition'' *''Here Come the Muppets'' *''Muppets on Location: Days of Swine and Roses'' *''The Muppet Show Live'' *''D23 Expo'' (2009) Book appearances *''The Muppet Show Book'' *''It's The Muppet Show!'' *''The Comic Muppet Book'' *''Fozzie's Big Book of Sidesplitting Jokes'' *''Muppets at Sea'' *''Jim Henson's Muppet Show Bill'' *''The Muppets Take Manhattan'' *''The Muppet Guide to Magnificent Manners'' *''Kermit & Cleopigtra'' *''Kermit and the Best Present of All'' *''The Phantom of the Muppet Theater'' *''If You Were Kermit'' *''The Muppet Show Comic Book'' *''Muppet Robin Hood'' *''The Treasure of Peg-Leg Wilson'' *''Muppet Peter Pan'' *''Muppet Snow White'' Notes *After the death of Richard Hunt, Janice did not have any consistent performers for 16 years until David Rudman took over. See also *Janice walk-arounds *Janice (Muppet Babies) *Janice (Muppet Kids) *Janice Through the Years External links *Janice: "Fer sure!" fan site Category:Puppet Characters Category:Muppet Characters